


We do fondue

by youthwillnotendure



Category: Good Omens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youthwillnotendure/pseuds/youthwillnotendure
Summary: A short ficlet from a prompt I got on tumblr:"crowley, aziraphale, and a really, *really* good chocolate fondue"





	We do fondue

Crowley had known he was in love with the angel for the last 1′000 years or so. In between centuries long naps and doing a bit of tempting here and there, being a wily demon, he had managed to fall again. This time arse over tit in love with the angel of all people. And it hurt. 

It wasn’t the burning pain from falling from Grace but a warmth that spread through him and made him want to smile and stare soppily at Aziraphale. 

This moment wasn’t one of those soppy look inducing ones but something more heated in other ways. Definitely more heated, less just in love with, more in love with but actually very much in lust with. Very much. 

He’d known since around the third or fourth time that he had met Aziraphale that he loved food and the little joys that came with discovering a new, creative dish that the humans had come up with. Chocolate fondue was the next in this line of interesting things. 

The way the angel was eating it was positively sinful. The way he looked while eating it was tempting enough. The way he smiled at Crowley and asked if he wanted any was driving him wild. And he was certain that Aziraphale had no clue what he was doing, eating like that. 

If they got back to the Bookshop without Crowley crashing the car because he was actually thinking with what was between his legs instead of focusing on minor miracles (or whatever the demonic equivalent of miracling cars out of the way on the road was, he was too distracted to think) it would be magical. Something unheard of. It would be an impossible task that he’d managed if he let the angel get into the Bookshop without a little minor temptation and some fraternizing.

And all because of some chocolate fucking fondue.


End file.
